


Someday out of the Blue

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday out of the blue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Love Through Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535186) by [arlaj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlaj/pseuds/arlaj). 



> This story is told in first person from Nathan’s point of view and takes place just before he arrives on the seaQuest. The lyrics are from “Someday Out of the Blue” by Elton John. This is a companion piece to Arlaj’s "A Love Through Time".

They’ve started again.

The dreams.

Or are they memories?

I’m not really sure.

They’ve haunted me ever since I was a young boy, these… these dreams of mine. Images that come at night, and then teasing me by fading away into nothing more than a wisp of ‘something’ in the daylight.

But they’ve started again.

And this time, the sunlight isn’t chasing them away. This time they’re sticking around. Dreams so vivid and real, that I wake up with the feelings invoked by the images... remembering everything.

The memories are the same, but yet they are different.

Sometimes I’m an old man, sometimes I’m young, and sometimes, I’m in the prime of my life, having accomplished much, and still wanting to do more.

I am there.

And so is She.

Her.

My love.

My only love.

The other half of my soul.

I close my eyes and I can see hers. While her face may change with each life, her eyes remain the same. Her eyes… at times the colour of sable and just as soft and at others, they are the colour of dark, smooth whiskey; smouldering with the passion that I know is always simmering just below the surface.

And just being with her… in her presence brings me peace and calms me as no one can.

I open my eyes and glance out at the ocean. I am always near the water, involved with the sea in some fashion. Always. And like me with the sea, she is a healer. In some fashion, in every life, she is a healer.

Our names change with each new life: Nial and Brianna, Catherine and Richard, Gregory and Helena. And with each new life and name, comes a new place: Atlantis, Camelot, Alexandria, Paris, London, Scotland, New Orleans, New York, and Sydney. And while our names and places change… our love never does.

Our lives together are sometimes long, rich, and full; complete lives, having met when we’re young. Other times, we find each other much later in life and only have a few precious years together and sometimes, our lives and our love is tragically cut short, way before it’s due.

We were, Nial and Brianna, our last breaths mingling together in a burning, desperate kiss as the tsunami washed over our world, allowing the ocean to consume us whole and wiping all traces of our world off the face of the earth. Richard and Catherine, on the deck of the Ship of Dreams – Titanic, clutching each other desperately, passionately saying good-bye. I can still feel the desolation in my heart and feel my soul being torn apart as I watch my love being lowered away in one of the few lifeboats, my eyes holding hers even as the lifeboat hit the water and began to move away. Staring out at the water and waiting for the ocean to claim its prize over the arrogant pride of man; hearing the screaming pleas and cries of those of us left behind as the mighty ship split in two and sank beneath dark, cold depths; knowing I was lost to my love once again and her to me.

We were Mary and David, finding each other, loving each other, and losing each other on a beautiful island, at a time of war, in a tiny seaside town called Pearl Harbor.

Egypt, Greece, Italy, The Americas, Europe, and even the islands of the South Seas… our love has spanned many continents and has conquered many times. 

And while some of our memories are just those of the simple pleasures of everyday life, most of the memories I have of me and my love, are highly sensual and extremely erotic. I wake from those dreams still tasting her, still smelling that scent that is uniquely hers, still feeling her beside me, her body pressed tightly against mine as I hold her securely in my arms. I can still hear the sounds she makes when we’re making love, the look in her eyes when I fill her and join our bodies; the way she moves with me, over and under my body in our timeless rhythm of love. And with those memories comes an amazingly, incredible sense of being complete.

We’ve made love beneath the sun in a meadow filled with flowers and floating through the sky in a hot-air balloon. A four-poster bed with the scent of magnolia and night jasmine surrounding us and in a lighthouse at twilight with the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks below. A loft bedroom in a small cottage in the Scottish highlands with the scent of heather all around us; on the balcony of a penthouse in New York on New Year’s Eve, the snow drifting down around us with Gato’s Europa playing in the background as the shouts of the new year echo on the streets below and, on my bunk in the cabin of my large sailing ship as we take supplies and emigrants to the New World.

She has been many things throughout our lives: temptress, mother, wife, crusader, princess, teacher, doctor and always, always a lover.

At the beginning of time, our love was forged and we have lived many lives since and have loved through many lifetimes – each time and each life, destined to find each other.

I haven’t found her yet in this lifetime. I don’t know her name or what she looks like, or even what her name is. All I know is that she’s searching for me, just as I’m searching for her… for that part that will complete her. My heart and these dreams are telling me that we will soon find each other again and once more be complete; until the next lifetime and the next…

I can feel that my life is about to change, as she’s close. I can feel it. I look out on the water surrounding my little island, my refuge from the world after losing my wife. While not ‘Her’; not my love, the other half of my soul, my wife was a wonderful woman and I did love her. But not with the depth and eternal devotion that I love 'Her'.

I can feel her. She’s very close.

She’s always known to find me near the sea; the sea that is as much a part of me as healing is of her. As she is of me. And I am near it. But perhaps I am too far… perhaps this island of mine will make it harder for her to find me. And Lord knows I want her to find me. Just as I want to find her. Maybe it’s time to leave this island and head back to civilization.

She’s closer now. So very close.

I can sense her.

I walk ahead of Commander Ford, stopping when I hear a slightly accented voice call out for the young commander. Leaning back against the bulkhead, my senses suddenly overloading, I wait… 

She turns, the answer Commander Ford is giving her, falling on deaf ears as she turns; her eyes filled with tears, mirroring the shock of recognition that is more than apparent in my eyes.

“It’s you,” I whisper softly, stepping towards her, oblivious to everything around me but her.

“Yes.” She replies, moving towards me as well.

And then she is in my arms, enfolded in my embrace; our love once again complete. For beneath the dreams, beneath the memories, beneath it all is a truth that overwhelms us. A calling of what was, what is and what shall be…

For this lifetime and for eternity.


End file.
